In the Land of Gods
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Xemnas, the guardian of the forest of the In-between finds a man on the brink of death in front of his shrine. What is the god to do? It is forbidden to directly interfere with the life of a human….AU.


Inspired by: a picture on Pixiv/Tumblr the source's description of the picture, I also added Princess Mononoke and Inuyasha elements.

Summary: Xemnas, the guardian of the forest of the In-between finds a man on the brink of death in front of his shrine. What is the god to do? It is forbidden to directly interfere with the life of a human….

* * *

In the Land of Gods

* * *

His ears perked and flicked back, the forest was suddenly full of noise. There was a rustling sound off to his far right forcing his ears in that direction as he heard a procession of yelling and screams.

Blood filled his nostrils, which contracted in interest as a chilling scream entered his sensitive ears. He winced at the pitch of the cry, why was someone in so much pain in his forest?

He found himself moving fast through the trees, the stench getting thicker and thicker as he drew closer to his shrine. Xemnas stopped when at the foot of his tree, the small stone carving sitting at its base and a flat stone that was normally used for offerings from the humans. Instead there lay a human, caked in blood and dripping upon his god-tree, the breathing was swallow and coming in gasps- signaling the extent of its injuries. His feet drew him closer and he noted the human was male, although his features were distinctly soft, pale skin marred by a newly cut X upon his forehead, the blood staining his green kimono. The god bit at his lower lip, if he ignored this the human would die, he could not have that on his shrine, a hallowed ground, obviously whoever left him had the intent to leave him for dead.

Xemnas gently scooped up the form, the blood adorning his own silver kimono in soft stains as the wound on his face continued to bleed. He tucked one arm around his shoulders and the other under his legs. A low groan escaped the human's lips, golden orbs flicked open to gaze at him, cloudy and uncertain before the shock set in and the human's body forced his eyes closed.

He moved like the wind through the forest towards his winter dwelling, a small cave tucked away in the thick underbrush from the wind. The silver wolf youkai set the human upon a cluster of soft furs and moved to the side of the cave, picking up his night kimono and ripping the sleeve off of the white fabric in order to wet it in the small stream that ran through his cave. He heard another gasp of pain from the human and he moved over to him, kneeling beside him. Xemnas took in a deep breath, concentrating on his hands as he placed one palm over the wound on his face, his curing magic sealing the skin together and closing the X-shaped cut. With the wet material he blotted up the remaining blood and wiped his face, needing to wash out the material repeatedly before being satisfied with the result.

The silver-haired youkai washed his hands in the water to cleanse himself of the human blood when he noted the human starting to rise and shift about. He peered over his shoulder and saw the blue-haired man look perplexed, touching his newly formed scar and staring at his hand, devoid of blood. Then the human noticed him.

"A-ah! My lord! Forgive me!" He dropped his head to the ground, forehead touching the furs and body realigning in a low bow of sub-servitude, "I…I was not aware of your presence your grace."

Xemnas stood up and looked over, very used to human adoration for his deeds in protecting the nearby village and being the guardian of the mysterious forest, "Be still young one." He held up his hand and motioned for him to resume his place under the furs, "You are still yet woozy from your wound, I did not give you back your lost blood; you will need to eat to regain your strength."

The human blushed deeply, the color creeping up to his ears and giving him a very shy look that was completely innocent- why did this human deserve to die? The god could not put his finger on it, "Human, what are you called?"

"S..Saix, my lord." The human peered over the lump of furs hesitantly, golden eyes looking back at him nervously and posterior full of tense fear, "I-I…I cannot thank you enough for your help. I do not deserve it."

Xemnas frowned at him, it was usual for mortals to ponder their existence and worth- but the defeated look reflected in the human's eyes left him with the question, "Saix, why were you dying on my shrine?"

"I…I am of the Moon clan."

"Ah," a smile tugged at his lips, his amber eyes flickered as the sun slowly set and darkness started to fill the forest, "I thought my sister's followers were all but gone. I see I was wrong."

"Sister …my lord?" The interest blooming in the human's eyes was endearing…to say the least.

Xemnas smirked, "Yes, my sister is the light of the sky, bringer of waves and mother to those children who transform in her light. I do not spread it around, we gods are not always so…close as humans. It has been many a year since I have talked to her." He walked over to the human and sat next to him, his legs crossing and tail resting upon his lap- a slow wag echoing his content state.

Saix smiled happily, "Then you do not hate me…for my beliefs?"

"Your beliefs are founded in the religion and praise of my sister, for that you are thrown out, assumed to be one of those dreaded children-" He paused, "No, a god does not hate and I do not hold any contempt for your devout behavior towards my exulted sister."

A sense of relief fell over him and Saix nodded, pleased, snuggling under the furs and eyes starting to droop as he watched the deity look back at him, tan hand hesitating before touching his blue hair and brushing it behind his ear. The hand retreated when Saix closed his eyes and let out a pleased sound, Xemnas moving back to sit on his haunches, not comfortable with the level of familiarity he was assuming with the human.

Saix secretly reveled in the god's close presence and being the object of his fascination, he closed his eyes, hoping that when he awoke he could find out more about the enigmatic wolf spirit.


End file.
